High School Drama
by CatWoman123
Summary: Funny, sarcastic, arrogant, a complete punk. That's Santana Lopez for you, what happens when this strong willed bombshell Latina gets on the bad side of Ray Berry, equally arrogant, mysterious, intimidating, the epitome of bad boy? Chaos! Genderswap... PezBerry - Complete!AU. Badass!Ray
1. Chapter 1

**Summary : Funny, sarcastic, arrogant, a complete punk. That's Santana Lopez for you, what happens when this strong willed bombshell latina gets on the bad side of Ray Berry, equally arrogant, mysterious, intimidating, the epitome of bad boy? Chaos! **

**Disclaimer : I don't own Glee!**

**Chapter One : **Jebesus I'm In Trouble

Okay girl, be cool, be confidence – that's the key. New school, new start. It's not like I was nervous or anything, I just didn't want to start off with the same mistake like I did in the last school. The reason we moved was really my fault, but seriously I'm not going to get into it. I glanced down at my school map, okay... Locker... 46... 47... 48! Got it! Now, English. Turn right, turn right, turn left, fourth – DAMN ! Why? Why must they make the floors to damn hard. Oh my God this is so _cliche_. Girl runs into guy – guy walks away without apologizing. I knew chivalry was dead.

Where was I? Oh yes, fourth door on the left. One, two, three, four! Yes, made it to English without getting lost. I peaked in. So close. Janitor closet. CRRAAAP. I looked at my map... English 104... I was in the WRONG FREAKING SIDE OF THE BUILDING! I ran to the other side and finally got my English class and realized... I was early. Nobody was even in the classroom yet. I checked the board. English 104, I was definitely in the right class. Ah well, I pulled out my lime green Ipod nano switching it to the "bad day" playlist and closed my eyes as "Hello" by Hawk Nelson blasted in my ears.

"EXCUSE ME!" Somebody yanked out my earphones and shouted in my ear rather rudely.

"Caaaaaan I help you?" I asked, my face was amused but innocent. And rightly so, what had I done wrong?

"Like you didn't know, you're in my seat." I gave her a look over. A girl with golden blonde hair, hazel eyes, flashy pink clothing, sneer, lots of skin showing. Classic prep, everything about her screamed "highschool pro queen". Oh and look, he band of bimbo baboons are behind her. Red head, fake blonde, fake blonde number two, brunette. Oh, it seems the class has filled when I wasn't looking. I looked up at her and smirked.

"And your point was?" Oooooh, the whole room gasped. Even the teacher is staring at me with surprise.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Seat." She said slowly, through gritted teeth.

"No need to announce hunny, you're two inches from me." I grinned. DAMMIT. Dad is so gonna fire my ass. Why can't I just be one of those wannabe followers that always does what people say? I'm in so much trouble.

"Why you little –" She looked like she was going to bitch slap me. Haha, typical.

"Quinn just sit down." Oh what do you know? It's the asshole that proved chivalry is dead. 'Quinn' sat immediately. I could tell that everyone listen to him, whether they wanted to or not. He was the bad boy type, looking particularly bored at the moment. He wasn't even looking at us, he was rolling his eyes at the ceiling.

But then he glanced at me and I felt my whole body go stiff. Now I knew why everyone listen to him. His eyes. They were... almost unbearable. Dark chocolate, intense, almost... magical. Gosh, how corny does that sound? He is yummy, I'll give him that. But I sense... A certain arrogance about him. I don't like arrogance. It reminds me of me. And I'm bad enough.

_Tell me about it._

I thought you left to chase your dream of owning a lama farm?

_Eh... Lamas spit..._

Oooookay...

"Well, er... Roll call!" The teacher said, finally getting a hold of himself.

"Fabray, Quinn?"

"Here!" Quinn said, throwing me glares every few seconds. Joy, I have an enemy... This certainly is going to be a fun year.

"Lopez, Santana?"

"Here..." I mumbled, raising my hand.

"Berry, Raymond." I snorted, and everyone looked at me as if I was suicidal. What? Who's last name is 'Berry'?

"Here." Oh dear. The yummy guy with intense eyes that's who. Jebesus I'm in trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two : **I'm Cursed. It's official.

If there's one thing I hate most, aside from homework and you know actually school, is lunch. "Why?" You asked. Simple. The seating arrangements. Each table belongs to a certain clique, you sit at the wrong one, and you're toast. Sit at anyone and you're toast. Ah, high school... High school never ends... sang Bowling For Soup inside my head as I heading to the only empty table in the place, taking a seat.

"Do you have some sort of death wish?" I looked up and groaned, what was I cursed?

"Oh my God, what are you stalking me?" I growled, taking a chuck out of my Quizno's sub, I had bought it the previous night to take to school, and glared at Quinn.

"What are you a pig?" She smirked, obviously unaware of how _lame _that comeback was. I swallowed, and waited expectantly.

"Is that it?" I said after a long pause, a grin on my face. "That's your best comeback?" I chuckled around, my head thrown back in mirth. Shit. When will I ever learn to shut my mouth? Never. Never ever.

"I don't know who you think you are! You might have gotten away with your little stunt in class, but –"

"But what?" I laid my face on my hand and gazed up at her in mock interest. Gosh, do I have social suicidal tendencies or something? i think somewhere inside of me I want to make every living thing hate me? Good Lord, what is wrong with my subconscious?

"Why you little –" Dejavu, anyone? No? Really, because I was under impression that this was extremely dejavu just like that.

"Move." And look! It was even Mr. Intense Eyes that interrupted her! i told you it was dejavu. But you didn't believe me, noooo...

"Why should I?" I smirked, from the same position. Wow, he's... Shocked, maybe he expected me to fall over on to the ground and kiss his feet. Pfft, yeah right.

"Excuse me? Santana Lopez?" Who the hell is this chick?

"Present." I raised my hand.

"I'm supposed to give you a tour of the school, c'mon." I grabbed my sub and followed her. i could feel his eyes boring into the back of my head. I paused, turned to meet his gaze and winked. Haha, _priceless_. His face was simply priceless.

"You should be thanking me on your knees." The girl mused as we exited the cafeteria.

"Jebesus, what is the school _made _you people?" I rolled my eyes.

"No, I mean I just saved your ass back there. Quinn was about to get your eyes out and I don't think Ray was far behind her." She chuckled. I looked over her; dark auburn hair, flashing amber eyes, tan skin, medium height, thin. Pretty. Clothes scream "emo" so loudly I think I'm going deaf.

"Why is everybody afraid of them?" I scoffed.

"Well, no one really cares enough to stand up to Quinn, and well... Ray's just. Scary I guess. Trust me though, Quinn's a pushover, but you don't want to mess with Ray." She gave me a meaningful glance.

_I think maybe you should listen to her._

Geez, not you too.

_What? Don't tell me he's not the least bit intimidating?_

Coming from the idiot who's afraid of our socks?

_Shut up._

"I appreciate you looking out for me, but I ain't afraid of anyone."

"Okay." She shrugged. "By the way, I'm Marley Rose." She held out her hand which I took with good grace.

"Santana,"

"Okay San, let's see how many people you can piss off before the day ends." Marley smiled. I like her already.

_Me too._

Was I asking you?

_Well – _

Didn't think so.

"Oh quite a few I assure you." I smirked. I tossed the empty sandwich wrapped in the trash and followed her to our next class. God. Jebesus, I _hate_ gym without a loathing passion. And who in there right mind put gym right after lunch? P. E. + Food CRAMPS. Not fun I tell you, not fun at all –

SMACK.

Ow.

"What the hell? Watch where the hell you're going asshole." I growled, standing up and dusting myself off.

"_San!_" Marley hissed, nudging my side. I looked up. Dark, brown, intense chocolate eyes. Damn. I'm cursed. It's official.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three : **Satan Reincarnate Himself.

P. E. Is like Math for the body. Hell. Hell on earth. Why? First, Coach Tanaka is a mad lapdog. Second, he doesn't take mouthing off lightly. One little slip of the tongue about an enlarging prostate and you're doing laps while everyone else is playing dodge ball. Not that I'm that great at dodge ball, but I could use the petty violence. I hate laps. Stupid Ray "Intense Eyes" Berry, as I've so lovingly dubbed him, knocking me over and not apologizing, _twice_. Seriously, I'd kick his ass if I didn't know my ass would be so fired when I get home. I hate laps. Oooowwww... craaaaamps... OW – WHAT THE HELL?! I flipped and looked around to see Quinn smirking at me.

"Sorry," She said with a fake sincerity.

"Can we have the ball back?" I smiled sweetly. I tossed the ball into the air, jumped, and hit the ball so hard it flew right toward her. Damn, she dodged – Ooh shit. Why does Satan hate me? What did I ever do to him?

"My bad." I smiled, and starting jogging around the track, ignoring the hate burning me alive as I averted my eyes from looking back at a certain yummy bad boy god that was my Super Secret Volley Ball Slam move ended up hitting. That's right, it has a name. I used to be feared for the SSVBS. Not that anybody knew what it was called that.

"LOPEZ!" I cringed.

"Yes, Coach?" I smiled innocently.

"What is the meaning of this?" He asked pointing to the angry red mark on the side of Yummy's face.

"That was an accident." I crossed my arms indignantly.

"Ten more laps." He pointed, "Now." See. I told you he was a mad lapdog.

Home! HOME HOME HOME! My god, I don't think I've ever been this excited to go home. well, that might be because I've barely lived in this house a week. So yeah. But that's beside the point. home means no school, home means no stupid cheerleaders with lame vendetta's against me, home means no chance for the Devil to hate on me by sending his reincarnate under the alias of Raymond Berry for me to accidently run into, hit with a dodge ball, or make fun of his name.

"How was school mija?" My dad asked, peeking his head out of the kitchen nook.

"Well, I pissed off the Queen Bee, the King Bee, the P. E. teacher, the Math teacher, the History teacher, some jerk at the water fountain, and the janitor, but that was not even my fault –"

"Make any friends?" He asked, cutting through my impressive monologue of people who I managed to hate on me in one day.

"Haha, are you kidding me?"

"Come on, you had to have made at least _one_ friend, or... acquaintance?"

"The lunch lady. The English teacher... And this one chick named Marley. Yeah, she's pretty cool. What's for dinner?"

"Well, after a hard day of job hunting, I thought we'd order pizza." I growled.

"You're joking right? I have the greatest cook in the country for a dad and we're _ordering pizza_?" I sniffed indignantly with my arms crossed.

"Don't be such a drama queen. Go upstairs and finish unpacking, my dear." I groaned as he lightly shoved me toward the staircase.

"I hate you."

"I love you too!" I snarled to myself as I trudged up the stairs, down the hall and into my room. Jebesus my room is a disaster. The white, the white... it burns... it burns! It's painful. So, so painful. Well, it's officially decided. I'm going to beed some spray paint when I'm finished unpacking, that's for sure.

"I'm a sensitive soul though I seem thick-skinned, and it hurt that my friends never stood downwind... and, oh, the shame, He was ashamed..." I sang from the Lion King as I cleaned. What? I have a thing for Disney.

"Everytime that I... Hey, not in front of the Kids... Oh, sorry." I mimicked their voices.

"Hakuna Matata, what a wonderful phrase, Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze...!" I sang into an invisible microphone.

"It means no worries, for the rest of your days, It's our problem-free philosophy... Hakuna Mata –" **DING DONG** " – Holy hell!" I screeched as I tripped over a box and landed on my face. What am I? Miss America? Geez... I glanced out my window. Woah, woah, woah. Double take. I flipped around and looked down and to the right. Hoooooly shiz. Bad, bad, bad, not good, not good. I raced down the stairs.

"Dad! Dad, don't get the door, whatever you do! Don't! Da –" Too late.

"Thank you, yes, SAN! Come and meet our neighbors." He said glanced at me with is _get down here or you're ass is screwed,_ look. I walked to the door, and faced my worst nightmare. Satan reincarnate himself.


End file.
